The Phoenix's Rosary
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: To forget about her past, Moka joins Fairy Tail without having any regrets. She seems easily accepted by everyone. Family, cool friends, and a loving boyfriend. Everything seems great in Moka's eyes so far. But not well, when she learns that, Alucard, Xia-Long Miao, and Routier, along with Jose Porla who still hasn't admitted defeat, are still alive in Earthland. Rated M for lemons
1. Welcome To Fairy Tail

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Before some of you start reading, some of you probably know that this story originally belonged to my older sister. She thought it'd be better that it be written my hands, since some of you didn't like her version of the story. I'll go with it's original Arc, that she went with. The Fairy Tale Arc, featuring Jose, whose still hasn't admit defeat. I hope some of you notice the difference in the chapter I wrote, because everything that she wrote is gonna be written differently and changed. I may have a broken arm, but I'm still able to type, without any problem. The chapter is written longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl around the age of sixteen, stared at the large, castle-like building. She had long, pink hair that reached her backside and emerald eyes. "Whoa... So this is Fairy Tail..." She stared at the huge place called Fairy Tail in awe and amazement. "It's so big!" she exclaimed. She stood behind an entrance, that had a sign printed 'FAIRY TAIL' above her head. "I bet the inside is really bigger, than the outside like some people say." Filled with excitement, she wasted no time in walking towards the two large door. She shyly knocked on the wooden door and waited a few seconds for the door to open. When it didn't, she stared confused. She knocked once more, but once again, it didn't open. "Do I just wait out here, or do I just go in?" she questioned. She did nothing but gave a shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just walk in, without knocking." Just as she opened the door, she ducked out of harm's way of a fire, coming towards her way. She stared, slightly startled by what just happened. "What in the world?" she carefully peered inside the guild. She sweat-dropped, when she saw exactly where the fire came from. There was war going on inside as she saw a few members of the guild battle it out, between one another. "But they never said, it was rowdy and noisy like this."

She just walked inside, trying to get involved in the brutal fist fight, that was happening around her. She just stood there as a guy, with the same color as her hair and a raven-haired guy crossed fists with one another. She was too engrossed in the situation, that she barely noticed fire and ice go back and forth between the room.

"Ice-make: Lance!" She watched as the raven-haired guy brought his fists down into his palm and ice appeared all around him and he charged at the pink-haired guy.

She stared in awe at their immense power they had. _'Wow. They both have amazing powers...'_ she said in her head. Before she had anytime to think about anything else, she yelped before she stepped out of harms way of fire and ice, that came from the both of them. _'If only they weren't so_ _careless with it.' _She sweat-dropped once again.

"Why, hello there!" She looked over and saw a woman, with long, white hair and blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. With her perfect long, shiny hair, fair skin, and beautiful blue eyes, she looked like a model. "I've never you seen you around here, before. Are here to join Fairy Tail?"

Moka smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. But before I can do so, may I speak to the master of the guild?"

The woman only gave a sweet smile. "Of course. Right this way, please." She watched as the woman started to led her around the guild. Moka timidly followed her, trying to avoid the crowd, full of angry, fight members of the guild. When she saw the woman stop in a place, that look like a small waiting room, Moka took this as her cue to stop as well. "Master! We have a new guild member, who wishes to speak with you."

The pinkette looked behind the woman in curiosity. She saw a short figure, staring out the window in deep thought. She watched as the figure turned around, his eyes landing on her. Moka's eyes widen in pure shocked, when it turned out to be an old man. He gave a bright smile. "Hello there, little lady. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the Fairy Tail guild." he greeted politely.

"S-So...tiny..." she whispered, staring at the little guy. When she first thought of the guild master of **THE** Fairy Tail to be tall, or ferocious, she didn't expect him to be this short. A light blush made its way across her face, along with a big smile. "Aww, so cute!" she gushed in awe, clasping her hands together.

Makarov only gave a chuckle, a blush appearing on his face as well. "Why, thank you. I'm flattered." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, from what it looks like here, it seems that you're here to join the guild, correct?"

"Yes, Master. My name is Moka and I'm here to join Fairy Tail, but there are a few things, I wanted to discuss with you about." Moka said.

Makarov nodded. "Of course. You can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is."

The pink-haired girl nodded, her feet shifting back and forth nervously. "Well, Master, you accept different kinds of wizards into your guild, right?"

Makarov nodded once again. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I ask what kind of magic do you use?"

"Well... I use transmutation magic." she answered. She was unsure of how she was going to tell him what she is. "But I'm not just a wizard, Master. I'm something else as well."

"You're something else, you say?" he repeated, double-checking if he heard right.

"Yes, I'm not exactly human as you think I am."

"Then what are you, if you're not exactly a human?" the white-haired, woman asked.

She took a deep breath, a serious look appearing on her face. "I'm a shinso vampire." she answered truthfully, putting her head down. The two of them, stared at the girl in shock.

"A shinso..." the woman started.

"...vampire?" Makarov repeated in slight shock.

"Yes. I'm afraid so, Master." She didn't bother looking up from the ground. Since she wasn't normal, like some of the members of the guild, she felt like she wouldn't belong here, in Fairy Tail, like she hoped. She waited for the Master to chase her out of the guild, but however, the complete opposite happened.

"My word! A shinso vampire, standing right here in my guild. This is fascinating!" Makarov exclaimed, looking at the girl with amazement.

"Fascinating?" she repeated, looking at him dumbfounded. At first, she thought that he was going to brutally banish her from the guild, but this was the least, she expected from him.

"You heard of them before, Master?" the white-haired woman asked.

"Yes. I've heard of shinso vampires in the legends, but this is my first time ever meeting one. Moka, you are known to be an S-Class monster and have terrifying and immense power, am I right?"

Moka gave a nodded. "If I'm not suited to join here, I understand-"

"Nonsense! You can join the guild. Human or not, you can still be part our family, if you want." Makarov said, smiling confidently. "What kind of weapons do you use?"

She looked towards the left side of her hip and on her leg. A pink and white whip was strapped to her side, while a glowing yoyo was strapped on the right side of her leg. "These are the only weapons I use. I know they're not much though, but they're really useful."

"Very well, then." he said. "Mira." Makarov nodded to the woman, came up next to her, with a stamp.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" the woman, named Mira asked, politely.

"On my right hand in neon orange, please." Moka answered, offering her hand to her.

Mira nodded and placed the stamp on her right hand. "There you go. You are now an official member of Fairy Tail." smiled Mira.

Moka's face lit up with happiness as she stared at the mark, like a child wanting candy. "Welcome to the family, Moka. Hopefully you won't cause much of a riot, just like the rest of them here. Now, let's go meet the rest of the guild. I hope all the ruckus that's going on, won't scare you off."

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Moka smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a very perfectly normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were picking fights with one another, which caused Erza to come in between them and yell at them to get along. Lucy and Happy were hiding behind the bar, excluding themselves from the brawl.

While the brawl continued on, Makarov came out, along with Moka and Mira, and shook his head in annoyance. He didn't know what he was going to do with his children, these days. Makarov looked at Mira and told her something. She gave a nod and pulled Moka along to the stage, Makarov following behind.

Moka looked at the two of them, confused and unaware of what they were about to do, when she saw Mira pull out a microphone. "Attention! Attention everyone!" Everyone in the guild immediately stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the pretty white-haired lady, including the dragon slayer and the ice wizard stopped their fighting. "Master Makarov has an exciting announcement for us!" cheered Mira, through the microphone. As she said this, everyone became interested.

Mira stepped aside as she saw Makarov walk on to the stage. "Everyone! Today, we have a newest member joining us." Hearing this, the crowd immediately broke out into a whisper, asking and saying "I wonder if it's a boy" or "I wonder if it's a girl". Makarov could only chuckle at their curiosity. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet your newest Fairy Tail member!" he loudly said as he gestured for the newest member to come out. Moka walked out on stage, her hands shyly behind her back.

As everyone look on stage, almost immediately some of the guys of the guild started to gawk at her and holler. "WHOA! WHAT A BABE!"

Moka felt uncomfortable being under their gaze, so she shyly spoke up. "Um, hi!" All the members except for a few, stared at her in pure awe, hearts in their eyes. After a few seconds of staring, every member of the guild erupted with cheers, giving her a proper Fairy Tail welcome. The pinkette just waved shyly, with a smile.

Makarov, now Master Makarov gave a chuckle. "You'll fit right in, child. I just know you will." he reassured silently. He looked towards Mira. "Mirajane, would you mind showing her around?"

"No, not at all, Master." smiled Mirajane, pulling Moka along around the guild. As Mira showed her around, Moka stared like a little kid as everything was shown to her. "And down here in the basement, we have the game room."

"You guys must have everything here. This is awesome." marveled Moka, gaping at the large basement. "My name is Moka. Well, I'm pretty sure you already know that by now." she giggled, holding out her hand for her to shake.

"Mirajane Strauss." The woman introduced herself. Moka liked her already; she was generally friendly and wasn't loud and obnoxious, like some of the people she met. The two of them talked as they walked around the guild to the bar. "Would you like anything to drink? You were probably thirsty, since you first stepped foot in here."

"Do you have tomato juice?" Moka timidly asked.

"Of course." Mirajane answered, with a cheerful smile.

Moka just watched as Mirajane started to make drinks. _'Everyone seems so friendly here.'_ she thought, looking at all the members of the guild. She remembered what Master Makarov told her, before Mira took her around the guild.

_**'You'll fit right in, child. I just know you will.'**_

Moka let out a sigh._ 'I just hope he's right about that. I'm just getting more and more nervous just thinking about it. Sure, I've already made friends with Mira, so it seems, but I don't know if I'll make any friends here.'_

Mira then came back with Moka's beverage. "Here ya go! Just for you!" Mirajane called, putting her drink in front of her.

She smiled in appreciation. "Oh, thanks." The beautiful bartender nodded, before turning back to what she was doing. Moka sighed happily as the taste of tomato juice landed on her tongue. Oh, how she loved the taste of it, greatly. _'It feels so good to drink tomato juice again. It'll probably save me the trouble of craving for blood hopefully.'_

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar, leaning on his elbow in pure boredom. Everything wasn't going his way today, like he hoped it would. Gray wasn't in the mood to fight and Gajeel obviously didn't want to be bothered with him. Erza and Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla went on a job, not too long ago. So today... it was just him. _'Man, today just isn't my day. If it weren't for Gramps and his announcement, I wouldn't be sitting here, like this. This sucks!'_ he whined in his head.

"Would you like anything to drink? You were probably thirsty, since you first stepped foot in here." He heard Mira's voice.

"Do you have tomato juice?" asked a soft, unfamiliar voice, making him snap out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a girl, who happened to be sitting next to him. He took a moment to get a good look at her.

_'It's her.'_ he seemed to be deep in thought as she watched the lovely and beautiful Mirajane make her drink. She, herself was a lovely sight to look at, though. She had long, bubblegum pink hair, that cascaded down her to her waist. It looked soft and silky. She had beautiful fair skin and emerald eyes. She wore clothes that were slightly similar to what Lucy wore. A short-sleeved yellow, puff shirt, with a blue denim mini skirt with black ruffles, and light brown boots.

"Here ya go! Just for you!" Mira called, sliding the drink in front of her face.

"Oh, thanks." The girl replied in appreciation. He watched the girl sigh happily as she slowly began to chug down her beverage.

_'She's gorgeous.'_ he thought as he stared at the girl, next to him. As he continued to look her over, he took note that she was one of the most prettiest girls, he'd ever came across.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the familiar voice, that sounded like tingling bells to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw the girl, looking at him with unease...

Moka stared at the pink-haired guy, who seemed to be watching her a bit. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of people staring at her, like she was some kind of expensive item, or something. He wore no shirt, but a dark, navy blue vest, with a gold rim. Also, with white baggy pants, with a skirt, the same color as his vest and sandals. He had a very muscular body and a very nice one at that. As she looked him over, her eyes shot open, her mind clicking in realization. "Hey, you're Natsu Dragneel." she said, with slight excitement. "It is you. You're THE legendary Salamander!"

Natsu blushed a little, that his full name and identity was being said by the newest guild member, let alone a girl. He nodded, with a toothy grin. "Yep! Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer."

Moka smiled brightly as he revealed himself. _'He's a dragon slayer, huh? I knew I sensed a powerful aura coming from him.'_ she thought, observing him.

"So, your name's Moka, right?" the dragon slayer asked. The pinkette nodded, with a smile. _'Moka...'_ he repeated inside his head. _'Cute name, suits her too.' _

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked. He looked at her, his eyes piercing deep into her soul.

She scratched the back of her head, sweat-dropping. "Well, I use-"

"Natsu!" yelled a high-pitched voice. Moka turned to voice and gasped in awe as she saw a flying, blue cat fly into view towards Natsu. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Aww, so cute!" Moka gushed, staring at the little, flying exceed. "You're cute. What's your name?" she greeted the flying cat.

"Aye! My name is Happy." the cat introduced. Happy stared at the girl, his eyes filled with hearts. "Wow, you're pretty." he said, gawking at the girl. Sure, he thought Moka was fairly attractive and all, but his heart belonged to his beloved Carla and only her.

Moka gave a giggle. "Why thank you."

"Do you plan on taking any jobs?" Natsu asked.

"Jobs?" she questioned, slightly confused. "You guys take jobs here?"

Natsu gave a nod. "Yeah, of course. I thought you'd already knew that."

Moka shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Do, please explain." Moka listened carefully as the dragon slayer explained on how to take job offers, including everything. Moka nodded as every word was told and explained to her. "I think I'm starting to understand how all this works now." She stood up and headed towards the request board and started searching for a job, that'll be much easier to do. It was her first time being here in Fairy Tail, so she wanted to make her first job not turn into a big mess. "Hmm...which job should I take? I don't suppose I could take one, that'll probably take a few days to finish."

"Looking for a job, already?" Natsu asked, walking up beside her, his companion Happy following behind him.

She gave a nod. "I want to be able to know how I could do it, if I want to do something for myself."

"You're not thinking about doing the job alone, are you?" came Mirajane's voice. They both turned to see a slightly worried Mirajane. "If you're going to take one, I would highly suggest that you have someone accompany you, since it's your first day here and ever taking a job." she suggested, with a concern look.

Moka blinked a couple of times, before answering. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have someone to go with me..." she pondered aloud, both index finger and thumb to her chin. "But I don't know anyone who would be willing to go with me." Right now, the option of going on her first mission alone was out of picture. The only option that's given to her is having someone tag along with her, but she just doesn't know who.

"I'll go with you!" Natsu boasted, with a huge grin.

"Aye! Me too!" Happy agreed, with excitement.

Moka looked at the two of them, slightly taking aback. "Well, it looks like you'll have two companions who seem willing to go with you." Mira giggled innocently, a hand over her lips.

"Are you sure? Are you okay with this?"

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I might as well help out a newest member of the guild." Natsu said, crossing his arms. "But what the heck, I might have some fun helping ya out on your first job."

Moka stared at him with wide eyes, before giving a smile. "Okay, then it's settled then. Let's go."

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmm... So they live in a dark guild, doing criminal deeds. I wonder where their guild is, if we can be able to find them." Moka speculated, glancing at the job request in her hand. The two of them traveled through the city of Magnolia. "Couldn't be very far, could it?" she inquired, looking at Natsu, who was walking next to her.

"Well, the people that sent the request said that their guild probably couldn't be that far." Natsu replied, looking at the job request. "It'll probably take us about a day, or so to get there."

"Ah, I see then." she said. She headed into the train station, only to be pulled back by Natsu. Moka turned to ask him, what's the deal, but stopped when she saw him shivering slightly, his head bowed down, while Happy looked naturally fine with it. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but if you don't mind..." he started, before looking up at her with a nervous smile. "I think walking there, would be the best thing."

Moka looked at him, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Uh...you don't want to take the train?"

"It's not that I don't wanna ride the train, there's just one problem I always have if I ever get on anything that moves." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

As he said this, Moka started to become curious about what point he was getting to. "Hmm? And what problem would that be?"

"Err, you see I have-" he started to say only to be cut off by Happy.

"Aye! Natsu turns blue, when he rides the train. He also makes funny faces!" Happy explained, with a smile.

"Thanks a lot for explaining that _perfectly_, Happy." Natsu growled, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head. For a moment, he wished that his blue friend wouldn't embarrass him in front of the new girl.

"How else am I suppose to tell her you have motion sickness, genius?" Happy argued.

Moka giggled a the sight of the two of them. Natsu was sweating and changing blue at the thought of riding the train, while Happy was playing teasing him for his lack of confidence. "Oh, we don't have to take the train, if you don't want to, Mister Salamander."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, his complexion turning back to normal. "Oh...good..." he sighed, before putting on his usual grin. "I guess we're walking then."

* * *

_**~4 hours later~**_

"Mister Salamander, can we stop and rest for a while? My feet are tired." Moka pleaded, dropping near a lake. They were half way there through the forest and she felt like her feet were going to split in half any second now.

Natsu turned to see Moka sitting near a pond, rubbing her sore feet. How can he say no, with the way she was looking now? "Yeah, sure." he grinned. _'Well, at least she's not like Lucy, when she asks for a break or something.' _he thought as he watched her rub her feet. She was completely different from the girls he knew. She dressed a lot like Lucy, but she wasn't whiney, loud, and obnoxious like her. Plus, she didn't seem to have a snappy attitude, if he ever did anything clueless to make her act that way. Next, he thought about a certain scarlet-haired woman. He definitely knew, that Moka was nowhere near like Erza. She was more stricter, though possessing great sense of pride and justice. Then Mirajane came to his mind. She was nice and kind just like the pinkette. But he didn't know of her past, or what kind of power she has. Then, there's one last person that came to his mind...but strangely he couldn't remember who, exactly.

Moka winced as she took off her high-heeled boots. _'Man, I knew I should have worn sandals today. My feet are killing me...' _She wiggled her toes around freely, before steadily dipping her feet in the pond. She took in the atmosphere as her feet as he feet begun to stop throbbing in pain. _'Maybe it would've been a whole lot easier, if we took the train, but then again...'_ She turned to Natsu, who was talking to his small friend, Happy._ '...like Happy said, he gets sick, if we ever rode on the train.'_ Moka sweat-dropped as she thought of a very ill Natsu riding on the train. _'Is it really that bad for him, though?'_

"Moka, what's that around your neck?" Happy asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. At first, she didn't know what he was asking about, until he finally pointed it out; the cross around her neck...

"Oh, you mean this?" Moka asked, gesturing to a golden cross, with a red gemstone in the middle around her neck. "This is a rosary."

"A rosary?" both Natsu and Happy repeated.

"Mmhmm..." Moka nodded. "It was given to me by mother, before she died, when I was only little." she answered, with a sad smile.

"Oh..." Happy whimpered, his ears flattening to his head.

"Sorry to hear that." Natsu apologized, looking at the ground hard.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." she reassured, with a smile. "Tell me, Mister Salamander. How long have you been a part of Fairy Tail?"

"For as long as I can remember." Natsu answered, gazing up at the sky, his hands behind his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." she replied lowly. "I'm just...afraid...that's all."

"Afraid?" Happy repeated, not understanding, where the word "afraid" came from.

"What are you afraid of?" Nastu asked, looking at her confused.

Moka gave no answer, deciding to stay silent. She looked at him, with a expression neither he, or Happy could read. "You think anybody back at the guild likes me?"

"Yeah. Of course they do." Natsu smirked. "Mira practically adores you. I already know Gramps likes you a lot."

"Aye! If it makes you feel any better, Moka! I like you!" Happy exclaimed, flying next to her.

Moka couldn't help, but chuckle at how adorable Happy was. "Thanks, Happy."

"Don't worry. Everyone at the guild treat each other like family, I'm sure everyone likes you by now." Natsu said.

"I hope you're right about that." she said.

* * *

After taking a break for four hours, the three of them were back on the road again. "Geez, it's so dark and gloomy around here." Natsu commented.

"I'll say." Happy agreed.

_'I sense something and it seems like they're just two of them.' _Moka theorized. She reached for her yoyo strapped to her right leg, when she heard them getting closer. _'And they're getting closer.' _

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." she heard a male voice from around them. "What's a pretty lady, like yourself doing out here alone?" One of the turned to see two wizards of the dark guild, they were looking for. One was huge and the other one was thinner, that looked slightly a little old with long length whitish grey hair.

"Alone? Did they forget we're standing here, or something?" Natsu asked Happy, annoyed with being ignored.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"I was just wondering. You two wouldn't happen to be members of Monsters Industry, that are doing dangerous deeds, are you?" Moka asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, what's it to ya, girl? You gonna fight us, or something?" the huge one sneered.

"Yes, that's right." Moka answered.

The two of them looked at each other, blinking a couple of times. The two of them laughed, deciding that she was bluffing. "Yeah? You and what army?" the thinner one laughed.

"Why you..." Happy growled, flying forward to help Moka.

Natsu stopped him, pulling him back. Happy looked at the dragon slayer, confused on why he was stopping him, only to see him having a grin on his face "Let her settle this on her own." Natsu smirked. "Besides, I wanna see what kind of magic she uses."

Happy nodded, deciding with Natsu decision.

Moka only smiled, taking her glowing yoyo in her hand. "You know, you really shouldn't underestimate me, just because I'm a girl." Her yoyo multiplied into five smaller yoyos, each string attached around her five fingers. "Especially when you're the ones, who are about to lose." she said with confidence.

"Oh, is that so?" the thinner one smirked, slightly amused by this. "And what exactly makes you think you can defeat us easily, with those toys of yours?"

"You have a death wish, or something, girly?!" the huge one growled.

Moka gave a shrug. "No, but you do." Moka said. "Short tops." she chanted flinging her five yoyos at her opponents.

"So you are actually confident, that you can defeat us after all." the thinner one mused.

"You really think you can scare us with those kiddy toys of yours?!" the fat one taunted.

Moka only gave them a smirk. "I wouldn't call them kiddy toys, if I were you." She watched as her yoyos charged at the two of her opponents, who thought she was bluffing. However, they knew she wasn't kidding around, when her yoyos pierced at them, giving their body electrical surges. They couldn't believe, how much pain her "kiddy toys" gave off. Moka smiled, satisfied that she was able to knock out the bigger one, instead of the skinnier one.

"What was that, I just felt?" the thin one asked in shock. "It felt like I was being electrocuted."

"Amazing. Is this the kind of magic she uses?" Natsu marveled, amazed with the technique she used. "Nice."

"Do you think they're kiddy toys, now? They can easily take you down, no matter what size you are, if you're not fast enough to encounter it." she explained, her yoyos rolling back to her five fingers.

"Heh, very impressive technique of yours, I give you that. But not good enough." the thinner one acknowledged. "Rain of fire!"

Moka dodged out of the way of the flames that almost rained down on her, by doing a back flip. As she finally landed on her feet, she took a good like at her opponent. "So you're a fire wizard, I assume?"

"Yes. Are you frighten by my fire magic? If so, then don't worry. I won't burn you into a crisp...yet."

"Well, I can't say that I'm exactly afraid of your magic. Looks like I have to use other techniques I know." Moka said. "Time for plan berry."

Natsu and Happy sweat-dropped at her poor performance of figure of speech. "Plan berry?" Happy replayed.

"I think plan B's the right word for it, don't you think?" he stated.

"Aye."

Her enemy laughed with hilarity. "So you still honestly think, that you can defeat me, with those toys of yours, little girl?"

"I'm sure of it." Moka replied, with confidence.

"We'll just see about that. Fire Magic: Scald!" her enemy chanted, a road of fire hurling towards her.

"Walking dog!" she yelled, flinging her five yoyos at the ground. Her yoyos rode the solid hard ground through the rode of flames, making them vanish into thin air. "Now, cat's-cradle!" The strings of her five tiny weapons wrapped themselves around the fire wizard from the hands and feet, making him fall flat on his face.

"Woah! That was so cool, Mo-chan!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah. I had no idea you can fight with something like that." Natsu beamed.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Like they said before, they're only kiddy toys after all."

"Nah, I wouldn't exactly call em' that, if they were able to take them down easily."

"Like I said, never underestimate me, just because I'm girl." Moka giggled, winking. "Well, shall we be going back to the guild, Mister Salamander?"

"Sure thing." Natsu agreed.

* * *

"Wow, that was so much fun. I'm glad that my first job didn't turn into a big mess, like I thought it would." The two of them were heading back to the guild, since it was getting dark. She turned to Natsu, who was walking next to her. "Thanks for coming along with me, Mister Salamander. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it was nothing. Besides, I don't mind helping out a new member of Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned. "And especially a new friend."

Moka was taken aback by what he told her. He barely knew her and already, he was already treating her like a friend. When she first joined the guild, she didn't expect she'd make any friends, but it turns out she already made two, or three friends. "Thanks, Mister Salamander."

"Would ya quit calling me "Mister Salamander", already? You're making me sound old." Natsu groaned, sweat-dropping. "Just call me Natsu, kay?"

"Of course. Sorry, Mister Natsu." Moka chuckled.

_'Could she at least go five seconds, without adding the "Mister" part to it? But still...'_ Natsu thought. _'She's a pretty interesting girl to be around. Moka, you just proved that you get to call yourself a Fairy Tail member!' _

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Unfamiliar First Impressoin

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"W-Where...am I?" her voice asked. "Hello?" she called, her voice echoing back at her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she repeated, only to have her voice echo again. She was in a dark room, filled with nothing but darkness and emptiness. She didn't know where she was, or why she was here. She wanted to leave, to see the colors fill her life again. The darkness around her, suddenly started to subside to show an image of a field of flowers in the grassland. Everything around her seemed to feel like a breeze. Everything seemed quiet and too peaceful. Everything around seemed peaceful. Long grass growing with flowers, roses, and tulips. The sky was a beautiful light blue, clouds shining off their fluff. Everything seemed like a paradise around her. "W-What is this? Where am I?"_

_"So, you've finally awaken, Moka..." she heard a deep female voice say. She spun around and almost fell over in slight surprise. There in front of her, was a beautiful woman, with pure silver hair and blood red eyes; her inner self._

_"Ura..." she stuttered out in shock. "It is you... Why are you here?"_

_"I'm here to warn you, before it's too late." Inner Moka said. "Moka, you need..."_

* * *

Moka's body shot up in the darkness of her room. Her breathing was shallow, tears drenching her face, her body drenched in cold sweat, all over. She ran a hand through her long pink hair, breathing out a sigh. She swung her feet over the bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed the warm water near her face, making sure that she was fully awake. "It was her." she whispered. "She was trying to tell me something... But what was it?" She knew it wasn't her first time ever seeing and meeting the inner part of her, that stood before her in her dreams. She was trying to tell her something important, but before she could even get a chance to hear it, she woke up. "I guess it was all just a dream." She looked towards the window. She smile as the sun came out to make an early rise, all over the world. "I'll just get dressed, since it's morning." With that said, she pinned her hair up into a bun and removed her clothes. She ran her warm bath water, filled with herbs and carefully stepped in, relaxing herself a bit. As she bathe, her mind started drift back to when she first joined the guild. _'I wonder what everyone is like in Fairy Tail. Sure, everyone there is nice, but...will they treat me as an equal like everyone else, if they ever knew what I was...and where I came from?' _She knew everyone back at the guild were all wizards and probably human as well, but she didn't know if they'd accept her, if they found out she was a vampire. She was relieved, when Mirajane and Makarov accepted her for what she is, but she was even more worried that people might treat her like an outsider. And like Natsu said, everyone at Fairy Tail is like a one big happy family. Sighing she removed herself out of the tub, wrapping her body in a towel. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her long pink hair. After all that was done, she got dressed in a black, long-sleeved blouse, with a black skirt with multiple roses spreading around it and pink heels. She let out a sigh, before smiling. "It's a beautiful day, so I might as well make the best of it." She headed to the guild, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Moka silently walked in the guild, ignoring the fact at how slightly noisy it was. She walked to the bar, where Mira was. "Good morning, Mira."

Mira turned around and smiled. "Hi, Moka. How's it going?"

"I'm just cherry." Moka giggled, making Mira tilt her head in confusion. "Its my own way of saying "I'm fine", Mira."

"Oh, right..." Mira chuckled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, ask away." Mira smiled.

"Do you serve food, other than drinks here?"

"Why of course. What would you like to eat, if you're not up for drinking?" Mira giggled.

"Can I get a strawberry cake?" Moka asked shyly, timidly pointing both of her index finders together.

"Sure, just wait here for a while." Mira said, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

On the other side of the guild, like usual Natsu was butting heads with Gray over something petty, pretty much causing Erza to scare them into getting along with one another. Lucy and Wendy, who were both watching, sweat dropped at the two of them, while Happy was trying to do his usual ways with Carla, only to be coldly rejected.

As Natsu was fighting with Gray, from the corner of his eye, he saw a certain pink-haired girl, sitting alone, eating her strawberry cake. Natsu couldn't help, but feel bad for her. She looked lonely. "Maybe we should invite her over."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

In a world of his own, Natsu walked over to the table, Moka was sitting at. "Hey, Moka! What's up?" he greeted, leaning on the table she was sitting in.

Moka flinched and looked at him in surprise, before smiling. "Oh, hi, Natsu."

Natsu piped up, with a happy smile. "Hey! You called me Natsu, this time! You didn't add the "Mister" part!" he exclaimed with happiness, while Moka giggled. "So, whatcha doin'?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'm just sitting here. Eating." she awkwardly answered.

"What are you doing, sitting over here all by yourself? I would've thought, you'd be with Mira, or someone else."

"Oh, I don't know. I just feel nervous around new people, that's all." Moka timidly said.

"Well, you're not gonna feel that way anymore. Not when I'm around." Natsu said, a bit serious, before grinning. "You should come meet my friends. They're a weird bunch, but they're awesome."

"Um, Natsu, I'm not sure if I could-"

"Come on!" Natsu cut off, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where his team mates were.

"I don't know, if this is a good idea, Natsu. What if they don't like me?"

"You don't have to worry about that, you're a nice girl. Besides, Wendy's been dying to meet you, when I first talked about ya." Natsu reassured.

Moka blushed at what he told her. _'He's talked about me? But why? Does he find me special, or something?' _she pondered, her face heating up at the thought of it.

She bit her lip nervously as she followed Natsu to where his team mates were. "Hey, guys! I want you to meet Moka." he introduced, throwing his right arm around her shoulders. "Moka, this is Lucy, Gray, Wendy and her cat, Carla, and the Titania, Erza Scarlet."

Moka smiled, giving a polite wave. "Hello! Pleased to meet you all."

Lucy looked up and gave her a bright smile, giving her a little wave. Gray studied her for moment, a silent blush appearing on his face, before looking away from her beautiful appearance. Wendy looked at her with excitement in her eyes, while Carla just stared at her, with cool in her eyes. The one, named Erza was very pretty, with long, scarlet hair that was the color of a rose. The scarlet-haired Titania looked deep into Moka's eyes, as if she was trying to look into her soul. Moka, feeling uncomfortable with her hard staring, tried not to feel intimidated by her any further.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Wendy said, with an innocent smile. "Natsu has told me a lot about you."

"I can see that." Moka giggled nervously, before looking at the white cat. "And I take that you're Carla. It's nice to meet you."

Carla only nodded, with a calm, cool look. "Charmed, I'm sure." the white cat responded in a proper manner.

_'Wow. She sure is a proper cat.' _Moka thought, staring at the cat in awe.

"I like your hair. It's pink and I really like pink." Wendy complimented, nicely.

"Oh, well, thank you." Moka smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Is it natural?" Lucy asked.

"Why of course. I was born with this hair color." Moka answered, with a smile.

"That's also quite an interesting necklace, you have around your neck." Erza said, staring at the golden cross, that was strapped around her neck.

"O-Oh, thank you." Moka repeated as she pushed her necklace into her shirt hiding it. Erza narrowed her eyes at her, making her feel more uncomfortable.

"It's good to have a new member join the guild." Erza smiled, making Moka sigh in relief.

_'Whoa. She's scary.' _Moka thought, sweat-dropping.

"It's so nice to meet you." Lucy greeted. "I'm a-"

"A celestial wizard." she answered for her.

"Huh? How'd you know?" the blonde asked. Moka pointed to the zodiac keys, that were attached to the side of her hip. "Oh, that's right. So, Moka, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, I can show you better, than I can tell you." Moka suggested, pulling her yoyo from her right leg. "Multiply." she chanted, her yoyos transforming into five, tiny yoyos. She smiled in satisfactions, bouncing her five yoyos on her strings up and down.

The others except Natsu, Happy, and Carla stared, amazed of what she just done. "Did you just do that? At first, I thought it was just one yoyo." Lucy said, amazed by what she saw. "How can it- I mean _they_ be used?"

"It can be used in a few ways..." Natsu watched as Moka talked with mainly the whole group of the team, about the kind of magic she uses and other things. She looked happier, than she did earlier. Moka turned her head away, blushing furiously. He wondered why, until...

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy urgently reminded, freaking out Gray.

Moka turned to look, only to let out a laugh. Natsu continued to stare at her as he heard her delicate laughter. She had the most beautiful laughter, he'd ever heard in his life. Soft features graced her face and her lips seemed so small and kissable. Not only was she amazingly beautiful, but was a dream that he, himself and every guy wanted to have. He wondered how soft her hair felt, since it always seemed to have a shimmer in the light. Natsu looked away from her, a blush forming on his face. _'What am I thinking? I can't be falling for her already...'_ He had only known the girl for two days and already he was starting to feel attraction to her.

"Could you guys excuse me, for a moment? I have to talk with the master about something." Moka excused, leaving the table to speak with the master. The group watched her retreating back, thoughts wondering about in their heads.

"She's pretty cool." Lucy complimented, watching Moka walk away.

"She's alright." Gray agreed.

"Mmhmm." Wendy agreed. "Very pretty too. Though, she seemed rather distant."

"The further she is away from me, the better." Erza said, drinking her tea.

Everyone around the table, stared in shocked at the words that left her mouth. "What?! C'mon, Erza! You can't not like her already! You should at least get to know her more, if you don't trust her so much." Natsu yelled, shocked at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Why don't you like her, Erza?" Lucy asked, curious. "She's really nice."

"It's not that I take a dislike to her." Erza answered, giving them a serious expression. "I'm not foolish enough to forget that first impressions can be deceiving as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray questioned.

"Have any of you noticed how strange she acted, not too long ago?" Carla asked, making the others shake the head confused, except Erza. Carla knew exactly what was going on as well as Erza.

"I just don't like the looks of that girl. For some reason, I feel like she's hiding something. I just get a strange vibe, just being near her." Erza stated. "So I can't exactly say that I fully trust her. But since, you suggested that I should get to know her better, I will respect that." The others, except Carla, smiled in appreciation. "But I'll warn all of you. You have to keep a very close eye on her. We'll never know, if she could be an enemy to Fairy Tail, or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, after talking privately with Makarov, a nervous Moka was being surrounded by Laki, Juvia, Evergreen, and some of the girls that weren't even members of the guild, who were all asking for major advice. **(AN: Where exactly did all of them come from anyway? LOL)**

"Now, now. There's no need to feel nervous. We only want to become friends with you." Evergreen said, smiling her usual smile at Moka.

"That's right. You're so pretty. Just what kind of make-up do you use, just to look so beautiful?" Laki asked.

"Well, I don't really wear make-up." Moka chuckled.

"So, is it natural? If so, do you follow a special diet, that helps keep your silhouette and not be big as a blimp?" Juvia questioned, curious.

"E-Excuse me?!" Moka burst out, slightly offended.

"What kind of product do you use, to have your skin so clean and soft, like a baby's butt?" a girl asked.

"PLEASE, SHARE YOUR SECRET WITH US! GIRLS SHOULD SUPPORT EACH OTHER!" all of them, pleadingly shouted out of desperation.

With all these girls asking all these questions, out of desire for beauty and elegance, Moka felt like she was in the middle of a tight wall, with where to run to. She was happily enjoying a interesting conversation with Mira, when all these girls showed up, out of nowhere, asking all these questions. She eagerly looked towards Mira, for help. "Uh, Mira... A little help here?" Luck didn't seem to be on her side, when Mira was nowhere to be found around the bar._ 'Great. Of all times, that I need her, she goes and disappear on me.' _

From a distance, Macao and Wakaba were watching this, with smiles on their faces. "Quite the charming girl, isn't she?" Wakaba grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll say. She's very popular with the guys." Macao agreed, only to sweat-dropped as he saw the girl, being surrounded by only girls. "To be quite frank, I'll say she's popular with the ladies as well."

Moka walked around the guild, in search for Mira. She felt drained after giving satisfying answers to the girls, who were desperate over beauty tips "I wonder where Mira went. The last time, I saw her was-" she abruptly cut herself short, when the whole guild suddenly went dark. A shimmer of light, shined to reveal Mira walking on stage, with her acoustic guitar in her hands as the whole guild cheered and whilst.

"Hello, everyone!" Mira cheerfully greeted, bowing. "Today, I'm going to be singing for you." she announced, sitting down in a chair.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

Every member of the guild sat back watching the lovely barmaid sing, while Moka silently listened to the sound of her voice. _'Whoa. Her voice sounds amazing. I guess she just doesn't have looks, but talent too.' _She tilted her head to the side, nodding her head to every word that came out of Mira's mouth.

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

As Mira beautifully finished the song, everyone to cheer and clap for her, pleased at the song they heard. Even Moka clapped, liking the song as well. She had no idea, that Mirajane could sing so well, without making any mistakes, or have stage frights. She always wanted to know what it'd felt like to stand in front of the audience on stage. But she knew, she didn't have what it takes to be on stage to have a whole lot of eyes stare back at her. _'What exactly is it like to be up there?'_

A few hours later after Mira's performance, a few members of the guild decided to take their leave, since the day had already turned dark. Moka, who stayed behind, decided to do a little exploring. She sneakily snuck around backstage, when no one seemed to be looking, seeing that they were busy with their conversations. The pinkette started to take a look at her surroundings, when something she'd been looking for caught her eye...

"Mira's guitar." Moka checked around to see if anyone was watching, before taking the guitar in her hands. She observed the valuable shiny, wooden object in her hands, with awestruck. "Wow. It's so pretty." She held it in her hand, the same way Mira once held it on stage. "It's been so long, since I've played the guitar. I can barely remember the day, I first touched one." She gently ran her fingers across the strings of the instrument, releasing an artistic sound from it. She let out a sigh. "What am I doing? Even if I do sing, I still wouldn't stand a chance out there, since everyone practically love Mira's voice." she said, smiling sadly. "Just who am I trying to impress?" she scolded to herself. She carefully placed the guitar, back where it originally sat, before leaving backstage and out of the guild.

However, she failed to notice that a certain barmaid was silently spying on her, with a smile on her face...

* * *

**Review and like!**


	3. Confidence Not Meant To Be Strong

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**~3 Weeks Later~**_

Moka, once again was in the guild, sitting alone, doodling in her notebook. Chattering and laughter that was going on all around her, was being ignored, keeping her concentration on her notebook.

She stopped, when a shadow fell over her. "Sup, Moka?" Natsu greeted, with his usual carefree grin.

"Hey, Natsu." Moka said, with a smile.

Natsu could only grin. It was like this most of the time for him and Moka. He would most likely enter the guild, along with Happy and his friends and happen to spot Moka alone as usual. "Whatcha drawing?" he asked, with curiosity as he leaned over.

"Oh, just little cartoon bats." she said as she smiled up at him. "Here. Do you wanna see?" she asked, turning the notebook upside down for him to see.

Natsu peered inside the notebook, only to let out a laugh. Inside, like Moka said, were cute little bats, with black bitty eyes doodled everywhere on the single page.

* * *

Mira was watching the two, who were both laughing and talking, while looking inside a notebook, a long distance from the bar, with a smile._ 'They look so adorable together.'_ she thought, watching the two talk and laugh with one another. _'Looks like I have some matchmaking to do.'_ She smiled, a devilish look in her eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting next to each other, playing the game a hundred questions, trying to get to know one another. "What's your favorite color?" Natsu asked.

"Pink." Moka answered.

"Red." he answered back.

It was now Moka's turn to ask. "Favorite food?"

"Fire."

"Fire?" Moka repeated, slightly confused. "You eat fire?"

"Yeah. I'm a dragon slayer, remember?"

She gazed at Natsu for a while, before piping up in realization. "Oh, that's right! I forgot that all dragon slayers have the ability to eat their own element. Sorry about that. Anyway, strawberries."

"Favorite animal?" Natsu asked.

"Bats, I guess..." she replied, nervously biting her lip, blushing.

Natsu stared at her, confused of her behavior when she answered. _'What's wrong with liking bats?'_ "If there's any animal, besides a cat and a dog, it'll probably have to be a dragon. They're pretty cool."

"What is your most treasured possession?" she asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to answer that question. "Well, I don't really have a most treasured possession, but if anything, it'll have to be my scarf."

Moka smiled at his answer. _'His scarf, huh? Come to think of it, I've never seen him without it, not even once.' _"I guess, my rosary." she answered, gesturing to the golden cross around her neck.

"How do you spend a typical Saturday night?"

Moka put a hand to her chin in thought. "Huh. I've never really given thought about how I spend a Saturday, but I guess staying at home, doodling."

"That's all you do on a Saturday night? Just staying home and drawing pictures?" he asked, surprised. He would've thought, that girls like her, would have given the answer "hanging out with friends", but that didn't come up.

"Well, yes. I don't really have anyone to hang around with, so the only thing I do is just stay at home, trying to entertain myself." she said, acting as if it didn't really bother her.

On the other hand, it seemed to bother Natsu a lot. _'How could someone, so nice, not have any friends?' _"I think I spend it, by hanging out with Happy, hanging around the guild, or going on a job request with my friends."

"What is your idea of good entertainment?"

"Having an all out fight in the guild." he answered, grinning happily.

Moka looked at him in shock. "So you enjoy violence?!"

"What?! No! Not like that!" Natsu blurted, trying to fix up what he said. "Wait. Come to think of it, I have gotten into lot of fights and had a lot of fun, beating the crap out of Gray and Gajeel." he pondered aloud.

"Um, I can't really be picky about that, since you seem to like fighting a lot." she said nervously, sweat dropping. "Watching cartoons and painting."

"So you like to paint, huh?"

"Mmhmm. I want to become an artist, someday, so, I practice at home a lot more." she smiled.

"I see." he replied, becoming interested. The thought of her drawing and painting never crossed his mind, since she was a pretty girl, that looked like she'd enjoy the same thing Lucy enjoys. For some reason, he knew she was probably ten times better as Reedus at painting. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered what her paintings be like, if he ever saw them. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Spiders." she answered, shuddering at thought of seeing spiders.

"Whoa! You're afraid of spiders?!" he blurted, becoming slightly amused by this. He knew that most girls were afraid of spiders, but this seem shocking to him, since the confident girl, he met used the phrase "don't underestimate me, because I'm a girl", that day, when they went on her first job. Natsu busted out laughing, almost falling out of his seat.

Moka softly glared at him in return, biting the inside of her cheek. "It's not funny, Natsu!"

It had to take Natsu a while to catch his breath, before talking to her again. "I'm sorry, but get real, Moka. Spiders? How can ya be confident and be scared of tiny little bugs?"

"Well, Natsu, confidence isn't always something to look at as strong, sometimes." she chided, turning her face away from his. "Are you making fun of me?"

Natsu could only chuckled. She had no idea how adorable she looked to him, right now. "Make fun of you? Now why would I do that?" he teased. Moka made no move to acknowledge him, a bit peeved that he laughed her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, alright? I know I shouldn't go teasing you about it and all." he apologized, guild taking over him.

Moka kept her face turned away from him for a moment, before looking at him with a smile. "You know, I could forgive you, if in return, you'll tell me what you're afraid of." she suggested, her smile turning into a devilish one.

Natsu gawked at her, utterly speechless and in fear. "Fine." he sighed, before looking her straight in her smiling face. "Erza being angry at me." he answered, dully.

"You're afraid of Erza?"

"Go ahead and laugh. It's only fair, since I took yours as a joke."

Moka, however couldn't really find her voice to laugh. She could only keep her eyes locked on him, not really knowing the reaction for it. He was surprise, when she didn't poke fun at him...but instead she gave him a warm smile. "I don't find anything wrong with it. Besides, everyone is afraid of something, right?"

"Yeah, but Erza is DEAD scary! You don't even wanna know what she's like, when she's mad!" Natsu went on, panicking at the thought of an angry Erza, hunting him down like a pray.

"Erza seems...sweet, though." she said. Though, the first time, that she met Erza, she felt intimidated by her hard staring. She didn't even want to picture an angry Erza in her head, who probably didn't like her, anyway. She had no idea, if the term "sweet" was right, or not.

"Sweet? Are you completely nuts?!" Natsu cried out in shock, not believing she actually said that about his possible, worst nightmare. "She's horrible, when she's all worked up. Trust me."

"Come on, she can't be that bad..." she assured, unknowingly leaning her elbow on her notebook. She cried out, when her elbow to slipped, her notebook falling on the floor. She fell against Natsu, who caught her in his arms in time.

"Whoa, there. Are you alright?" he asked, holding her.

"Yes, thank you." she said, her face casted downward, before looking up. She felt heat rise upon her face, when she realized the position the two of them were in at the moment. Their faces were a few inches closer to each other and to make it even more embarrassing, Natsu's arm was wrapped around her waist. In this state, the most common thing anyone would do, according to logic, would be trying to move away from each other as quickly as possible. Instead, they both remained in their current position, not moving an inch and just gazing into one another's eyes. It was an awkward situation, that seemed to be tying them down. Their minds were screaming at them to move away, but their bodies just wouldn't follow their commands. It was like an unknown force, wasn't allowing them to separate, like they planned to do.

Natsu stared down at her as she was leant against him. Moka was staring up at him, with her green eyes, that was shining back at his charcoal ones, which just drew him closer to her. "Moka..." he started in a trembling tone.

"Y-Yes, Natsu?" she answered, her voice trembling as well.

"Don't you think we should move away, now?"

"I...I suppose so..."

"T-Then, let's do it."

"R-Right."

Letting these words escape from them, the two of them thought that it was seriously time to separate from each other. But once again, their bodies refused their commands to do so. To make matters a lot worse, their hearts started to beat together within their chests. Her light pink lips were shining back at him, as if calling for his caress. _'Are they really soft as they look?' _he asked himself. For some reason, he just feel like he had to find out. He started to move his face closer to hers.

"Natsu..." she murmured a little astonished, with an enormous blush, when she realized what he was doing. He continued to lower his face towards her. Just as things were going, the two of them were huge percent sure, that they'd feel each others lips, when...

"Uhhh...am I interrupting?" Natsu and Moka snapped their heads around to see Lucy and a petite girl, with shoulder-length blue hair, along with two other guys. Lucy had a sly grin on her face, while the girl had a look of bewilderment as the two guys stared confused.

Realizing what was now happening, the two quickly snapped out of it, finally separating for each other. "Um, no. We were just...finishing up our conversation." Moka fibbed, trying to erase that little preview, the audience saw.

"Riiight, sure." Lucy said, not believing her. "Anyway, Moka this is Levy. Levy, this is Moka, the newest member of the guild, I was telling you about, with the pink hair and all." the blonde introduced.

The girl, Lucy introduced as Levy, gave Moka a welcoming smile. "It's finally a pleasure to meet you, Moka." Levy said, sticking her hand out towards Moka.

The pinkette gladly took it, with a smile. "Same here. Lucy talks a lot about you."

Levy chuckled. "Oh, and my friend in the hat is Jet."

The one in the hat, named Jet gave her a grin. "Hello there."

"And that's Droy."

Droy stared at Moka, with a goofy grin on his face. "Woah, you are so cute."

"Why, thank you." Moka said, smiling towards Droy, who had hearts in his eyes.

"Wow, you're so pretty, you're like a super model." Levy complimented, before taking a strand of Moka's hair in her hand. "And your hair rocks. You should like be in Sorcerer Weekly."

"Sorcerer Weekly?" Moka repeated, tilting her head to the side. She have heard of Sorcerer Weekly, but she never thought about being a super model for them. However, she'd hope that someday, even possible, that she wouldn't end up being their model, since the press, Jason was a very hyperactive and nosey person of Sorcerer Weekly. Not now, not ever, if possible. She laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, I don't really worry about that stuff. Besides, I highly doubt, they'd let someone like me to model for them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Droy exclaimed, almost practically shouting.

"Yeah, you're like the hottest girl in the world. Plus, since you're a member here at Fairy Tail, I bet that crazy press, Jason will be desperate to interview you for Sorcerer Weekly." Jet said.

"Um...yeah. I appreciate the offer, but I kind of hope I don't cross paths with him, ever." Moka said, with a nervous smile.

Lucy gave the pink-haired girl a confused look, her head tilting to the side. "Huh? How come? A lot of girls out there in Magnolia would usually kill for an opportunity like that, you know." Lucy didn't quite understand why Moka would turn down an offer, that she herself dreamed of. She remembered, that she was once invited to Sorcerer Weekly, but all that had to go downhill, when Natsu and the others had to ruin it for her.

"Well, I hear that the press is very overjoyed and crazy, when it comes to Fairy Tail and all. I also hear that he's really not that bright at writing articles and interviewing people."

Hearing this, Natsu jumped from his seat, a happy grin on his face. "Finally! Someone, who feels the same way, I do!" he boasted, glad that he wasn't the only, who didn't like the press of Sorcerer Weekly, who gave him a bad reputation.

Moka looked towards Natsu, surprised and both confused. "You don't like him either?"

"No, I don't! He's a jerk!" the pyro comically yelled furiously.

Lucy leaned over towards Moka, her left hand at the side of her mouth. "I don't know if you heard this, or not, but unfortunately the press almost gave Natsu a bad reputation in Sorcerer Weekly." the celestial wizard whispered to the girl.

Moka sweat dropped in return. "Now, I know why Natsu doesn't like him that much, then."

The lights in the guild, like three weeks ago went off and a light shined on stage to reveal Mirajane, once again. No one really noticed as everyone kept on with their conversation. "Ahem! Everyone!" she said and everyone's attention was instantly on her. "Today, I'll be choosing a random person to sing a song for today." Everyone in the guild let out a gasp, either out of excitement, or fear of being called up on stage. Mira gave a silent smirk, knowing exactly who she was going to choose. Once again everything went dark.

Moka, who wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, was talking to Levy and Lucy, when...

"Moka Akashiya!" Mira shouted, shining the spotlight on Moka, who was startled and confused. "Come up here! You're going to sing for us."

"Sing?!" Moka repeated, not understanding what was going on as everyone around her started to cheer, until she finally realized it. "Well, would you look at the time! I better go!"

She quickly turned around and ran to leave the guild, but Natsu swiftly caught a hold on her waist. "Oh no, you don't! You're not goin' anywhere." the pyro said, with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Mira! I got her!" he shouted towards the amused barmaid.

"No! Let me go, Natsu! I have to leave!" Moka begged, trying to get out of his iron grip.

"No you don't. You have to sing." Natsu said, struggling to keep Moka from escaping out of his arms. He founded hard to, since she was trying so hard free herself from his grip. "Whelp, since you won't work with me, guess I'll have to do it the hard way, then."

Before she could ask, she was suddenly lifted and thrown over his shoulder. "No! Put me down!" she flailed as Natsu started to make his way through the cheering crowd.

"I ain't letting you go. Not till' you do what Mira asks you to do." Natsu remarked, making his way to the stage.

"Please, Natsu! I can't sing!" Moka squealed, slightly trying to get free from him.

The pyro ignored her, still walking towards the stage, with her over his shoulder. As they were now standing upon stage, Natsu dropped Moka's wriggling body as she landed on her feet. She instantly tried to make a run for it, Natsu gripped her arm and spun her around, gripping her shoulders. As everyone started to laugh at this little comedy show, that went on, Natsu started to push her to the center of the staged, next to Mira. "There we go. She's all yours, Mira." he grinned, before leaving the stage.

"Thanks a lot, Natsu." Mira said, before turning to Moka with a smile. "What song do you want to sing?" she asked.

Moka silently whispered the name of the song to her as Mira nodded. She handed the nervous pink-haired girl the microphone and played the song, before leaving her alone on stage.

As she stood there on stage, the crowd started cheering words of encouragement to her.

"Knock em' dead, Moka!" Happy cheered, from the crowd.

"Go for it, Moks!" Lucy joined.

"Raise the roof, Moka!" Levy joined in as well.

"Yeah! Break a leg!" Natsu cheered on, along with the rest of them.

"We love you, Moka!" Jet and Droy shouted, along with some of the guys.

After shouting a few cheers to Moka, everyone went silent, so they could hear her voice. As the song went on, Moka only stood in her spot, like she's seen a ghost. She tried to sing, but all that came out was an inaudible gasp. She stared around the crowd, with a worry look on her face. A thousand eyes were piecing through her, like a thousand bullets, waiting for her to sing. Moka stared back at the crowd and couldn't do anything, say anything, or even sing anything. Not with a whole lot of people staring at her. Everyone gasped as Moka dropped the microphone and ran off stage. She passed by the crowd and ran out of the guild, not caring about their stunned faces. Every member of the guild was shocked about that little preview, that happened not long ago.

Natsu, who saw the whole thing go down as well, whispered to Mira. "I'll get her." With that said, he made his way out of the crowd to follow Moka. He grinned as the scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms hit his nose. _'Found her!'_

* * *

Moka stood outside the guild hall, staring up at the fluffy white, that were hovering in the air. No matter how much, she tried to ignore it, her little heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She didn't want to go back inside...not after what happened on stage. She never knew having a stage fright was debilitating._ 'What was wrong with me back there? I know it was stage fright and all, but I never knew it can be scary like this.' _Having a whole lot of eyes locked on her body was frightful to her. She felt as if they were chaining her down, never letting her go places, or do anything.

"Hey." spoke a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Natsu standing behind her. "You okay?"

Moka gave a weak nod, with a faint smile. "Yes, I suppose." she claimed, but deep down she knew she wasn't okay. She turned her whole body to face him completely, a look of anxiety and worry. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but still...how I acted up there was totally embarrassing. You see, it's the first time I've ever stood on stage in front of a whole lot of people. I don't understand how someone can just stand up there and just pretend like there's no one staring, when reality there is. Mira can tolerate standing in front of a hundred eyes staring her, but I can't. I'll never be as confident as her on stage."

"I wouldn't say never, if I were you." Natsu said, making Moka snap her head to look at him. "I can't really see you cowerin' in the corner all afraid and scared most of the time. Like you told me before, confidence's not always meant to be strong, right?" he asserted, with a slight grin. "C'mon, I know having a lot of people stare at you is scary, but this doesn't beat you that easily."

"I don't know if I can do it, Natsu. Not with all those people staring at me." Moka said, with a panicked expression on her face, turning away from him.

"Hey, hey, look at me." he started, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and turning her around to face him. Natsu looked her straight in the eye, a look of determination on his face. "What happened to that girl, who was so confident in believing she can win, even if she was a girl, or not? I know she took down those two guys by herself, without a problem, three weeks ago on her first job. Are you just gonna let a little stage fright bring you down, like that?"

Moka could only look at Natsu, astonished and touched by his words. Even if she did make a fool of herself by running off stage, he still believed that she could do it. She heaved out a sigh, her eyes casted down. "I don't know if I-"

"It's just one song. That's all. You won't have to singer another one, after that." he said, dropping his hands from her shoulders. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Look, just take my hand and I promise you'll feel better." He outstretched his hand and she looked at it for a second, before taking it. Moka blushed as he held her hand.

The two of them walked back inside the guild, bracing themselves of a million stares, that was awaiting them. They walked inside the guild, getting a lot of attention from members. Moka's body tensed up as she heard whispers from around her, but calmed down, when she felt Natsu give her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked through the crowd and to the stage, trying ignore the people around them as much as possible. Natsu released her hand, when they got to the stage. Moka looked hesitantly back at Natsu, who nodded to her, with encouragement. The pinkette returned the nod and walked on stage, picking the microphone up in her hands.

"Um...hello, everyone." Moka spoke awkwardly into the microphone. "I wanted to apologize about what I did, not too long ago. I guess I had a little bit of stage fright, there."

Before she could speak any further, everyone erupted with cheers and roars. "We don't care about all that!" Wakaba shouted from the crowd.

"Just man up and sing already!" Elfman shouted along as well.

"She's not a man, you know?!" Lucy shouted.

Moka flinched as people in the crowd, encouraged her to sing. "U-Um, alright. I-I will then." Moka stammered, holding the microphone to her lips. _'Okay, I can do this. Just don't be afraid.'_ she said to herself in her head. Moka took a deep breath, before opening her mouth to sing.

_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_You think that you won't fall_

_Well, just wait until_

_Till' the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

She sung the first words quietly and shyly. She started to get into the music, adding a little courage to her voice as she continued to sing the next part.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

As she sung, she decided to come completely out of her shell. She started to put much power into her voice, mustering up the courage to not have a nervous breakdown in front of everyone.

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Till' you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_No matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

As she sung the last words, she started to hear the crowd erupt in cheers. She couldn't believe. She was actually singing in front of a lot of people and she no longer felt scared.

_Don't try, then_

_You're never gonna win, oh_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Moka finished the song and took a deep breath. The whole crowd was dead silent, until Levy decided to break the ice. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Give it up for the girl!"

Like said, the whole guild erupted with loud cheers. Everyone was clapping and cheering for the girl and surprisingly even some of the members of the Thunder Legion. Moka blushed and gave a smile, before bowing in appreciation. She walked off stage, after handing Mirajane the microphone and went back to Lucy and Levy.

Lucy was the first one to giver her praise, giving her a huge hug. "That was awesome, Moka! You really rocked up there!"

"Yeah. I had no idea you could sing." Levy agreed, slightly elbowing her.

"Thanks." Moka giggled, a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't really that good. Honest."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at her pink-haired friend with disbelief. "You sung like a pro up there. Everyone practically loves you, besides Mira, now."

"I might have a good voice, like some of you say, but I don't think I'll ever replace everyone's favorite number one barmaid. Mira has an amazing voice."

"True. But you sound just as ten times better as she does, when it comes to singing." Levy said. "I'm so jealous of you, right now. I wish I can sing just as good as you." she pouted, biting the inside of her cheek.

Moka gave a giggle. "Oh, now there's no need for you to think like that. I'm sure you sound just as good as Mira and me."

"I hope you're right about that."

* * *

The skies that were once bright, was now dark with tiny, shiny stars. Moka was walking home from the guild in dead silence, when she suddenly heard Natsu. "Moks, wait up!" She turned around to see him running towards. She watched him let out heavy pants of his breath, his hands resting on his knees. "Good thing I caught up to ya, before it was too late."

"Natsu, are you okay?" Moka asked, tilting her head in concern. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I got word from Mira that you were going home. If it's not too much trouble, you mind if I walk you home."

Moka was confused at the given offer, but gave a nod. "Um...okay."

The two of them started their walk to Moka's place. "So, I heard you sing up there. That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me, you could sing like that?!" he exclaimed. Moka turned to Natsu, a little startled and shocked.

"Well, when I was a little girl, I use to always sing with my mother. I couldn't lie, she had an amazing voice. She was very talented, than me back then. I was a horrible singer, that I even felt ashamed to think that I could ever be as good as her. But my mother always told me to never give up and have faith in myself. Sometimes, she would scold me for even doubting myself...but that's only because she loved me. But all of that's gone, now that she's not with me anymore. But she had her reasons to leave. Sometimes, I still wish she was still here with me." After letting those words slip from her mouth, Natsu didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

Natsu knew how she felt. She was just in the same boat as him. The pyro, just like Moka, longed to see his parental guardian again, after seven long years of his disappearance. He felt hurt, when Igneel just up and left, without saying a word of goodbye to him. He always thought that nothing could go wrong, if he ever had Igneel by his side forever, but sadly that wasn't meant for it to happen for him, when he disappeared. He remembered he searched high and low for him, up until this day, but still couldn't find him. "Well, this is where I live." Moka turned towards Natsu. "Thanks for walking me home, Natsu."

"Nah, it was nothing. See you tomorrow." Natsu grinned. He turned to walk away, when he felt a hand grasp his. He turned around to see Moka just in time, reaching to her tippy toes and to his face. Natsu's eyes widen as he felt soft lips on the right side of his cheek. He held his right cheek, shocked to do anything. "What was that for?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Moka, too was blushing as well, but only gave a giggle. "To express my gratitude, for what you did for me back there. I couldn't have never pulled it off, if it weren't for you coming after me and encouraging me to sing in front of those people. Really, Natsu, I thank you."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "No problem. It was the only thing I could do to help you get it over with, without being afraid."

"Thanks again, Natsu. See you tomorrow."

Natsu watched her enter her house, making sure she'd be safe. He let out a sigh as he touched his face, where Moka left a kiss for him. "She really is pretty interesting to be around with."

"Oooh, I'll say!" teased a familiar voice, snapping Natsu out of his trance.

He knew exactly who it was. "Happy, where are you?! I know you're here!" he comically yelled, searching around him for his blue friend.

"Aye!" Happy said, appearing next to Natsu.

"Happy, just where'd you come from?! I thought you'd be back at the guild, harassing Carla, or something."

Happy looked at Natsu, a sly smile appearing on his face. "So that's why you went after Moka, when she left. Oh, I think I know..." he trailed.

"Happy. Don't. Say. It. Don't even say it." Natsu warned, knowing exactly what's about to come next.

Happy put on his lovey dovey face. "You liiiiike her!" he said in a teasing voice.

Natsu just gave a shrug, staring blankly at Happy. Why wouldn't he like her? She was his friend after all and he would do anything for her, whether it was big, or small. "I just walked her home to make sure, she was safe, that's all. She's my friend, so I couldn't just let her go home by herself."

"Suuure she is! If you don't like her, then why were you holding her hand?"

"To help her get over her fear of having a stage fright, that's why." Natsu answered, staring blankly at him as the two of them started to walk to their place.

"Are you sure you don't like her, or could it be that you looooove her?!" Happy teased once again.

"AARGH! Would you just drop it already, Happy?!"

No matter how much Natsu insisted to drop the whole holding hands and walking home thing, Happy just continued to tease him, ticking him off even further...

**To be continued...**


	4. Slender And Made Of Steel

**Before you start reading I have something to say about your reviews:**

**Bronzeapollo708: I understand where you are going and you aren't alone its just some people aren't big reviewers. To be honest this is a good story that I would love to see what happens next in but anyway but keep up the good work. Also gl in future chapters if you decide to write them.**

**Me: Yes, I can understand that some people aren't big on reviewing. But sometimes I get a little peeved, when I don't hear your thoughts about the chapters I write sometimes. **

**Black Rabbit 17: I think this is a really great story and (other than, Natsu not being a complete idiot which I like) you got the characters spot on which I love since most people completely change the characters so, pretty please update for me.**

**Me: Okay, when you say update for you, what's in it for me? What will I get out of it, in return? Anyway, I like where you're going with the whole idea, that Natsu's not being a complete idiot, but sometimes, just like in the anime/manga, his personality just has to fit. He's suppose to be slightly stupid and smart both at the same time. Hell, he might even intentionally grope Moka in a few chapters and not even realize that it's wrong. XD**

**AnimeLover313: Well, I believe this is an amazing story. Give your sister my gratitude for getting Moka's personality head on. Not many writers can do that. So please update the story for me at least because I want to see how this story goes.**

**Me: Thanks and I'll give my sister your gratitude. **

**Guest: Here's a review for ya.**

**This is a really good read. I like how you implemented Moka into Fairy Tail's society. Love the idea for Moka's magic (is it some kind of FMA reference). Will Moka change her magic between Inner and Outer? This story has many possibilities. And I'll spam your reviews till you update!**

**Me: Well, I wouldn't say it's related to FMA (If you're referring to Fullmetal Alchemist.) When Moka said that she uses transmutation magic, her magic is slightly similar Irisviel von Einzbern from Fate/Zero. I know that some of you don't like the idea, that she uses magic slightly similar to Iris', but I just thought it'd make more sense, if she used magic like hers. **

**KingLuxion: So Jose will be like, "I'm gonna re-resurrect Alucard just to be a d***!"**

**Me: My answer is probably going to be no. Jose's not going to be the one to resurrect Alucard. I don't even think he has the balls to, since he got his ass handed to him by Makarov and got kicked in the nuts by Lucy. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"WHAAAT?!" Natsu yelled, making every single member of Fairy Tail look at him, confused and weirdly.

"Does he have to be so loud, this early in the morning?" Wakaba asked, with annoyance.

"I guess it's pretty normal for him, don't you think?" Macoa answered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Are you serious?! She left for a job, early this morning by herself?" Natsu asked, shocked. "Did she at least ask someone to go with her, before she left?" he asked, leaning over the counter of the bar, shocked and comically upset.

Mira only smiled, shaking her head. "No, not this time, Natsu. She decided, she didn't need any assistance on her second job, so she took it on her own."

"But still! The smartest thing she should've done was take someone with her, that way she'll be safe and get the job done a lot faster and easier." he yelled. A few moments earlier, he entered the guild, with high hopes of finding Moka, so he'd be able to go on a job with her, but this was the least he was expecting. Instead, he was met with Mira, who informed him that Moka had taken upon herself, to go on the job on her own, without any help, or need of assistance. "On second thought, she could've waited till I got here, that way I would've went with her and I wouldn't be standing here, freaking out about it."

"What kind of job did she take, Mira?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I believe it was the one, where she has stop and capture a few thugs from robbing a city...let's see...how many are there?" Mira trailed, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "...I'm thinking she has to fight all thirty-three of them for 760,000 jewels." Mira cheerfully answered.

"OH, NO WAY!" Natsu gaped, not believing what he just heard. "YOU MEAN SHE SERIOUSLY HAS TO TAKE DOWN ALL THIRTY-THREE OF THEM BY HERSELF?!

"For 760,000 jewels?!" Lucy added, her mouth opened wide. "And she took it alone?!"

"Is she completely nuts?! There's no way she can take on that many, by herself! It's too dangerous!" Natsu yelled, with a determined expression.

Mira gave out a sigh. "Natsu, she's not weak. She is a strong, confident girl who can take of herself, whether she's alone, or not. You have to understand, that some people want to handle jobs on their own. Teamwork is nice, but you'll have to split the money. I'm sure she'll make it back here in one piece, besides from what I heard, she took down those two guys from the dark guild by herself, a few weeks ago." she assured, smiling at Natsu.

"That because it was only TWO of them! Not thirty-three, two!" Natsu reminded, with a tick mark on the side of his head.

"Do you know when she'll be back, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"In about five days, would be my guess." Mira shrugged.

"Aww, man. I was hopin' that me and Happy could do her second job together." Natsu pouted.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"Well, you guys can always team up for her third job and along with your teammates, until she gets back. It's never too late, to do so." Mira reassured, giggling at Natsu's reaction.

This didn't make Natsu feel any better, seeing that the lower part of his face was buried behind his knitted scarf, practically fuming. "Man...I wanted to go on her second job request with her." Natsu muttered.

* * *

**~A Week Later~**

_-Magnolia Train Station-_

Moka yawned, stretching a bit in her seat. "Man, that was the longest job, I've ever took. Who knew that taking some of these jobs can take ten days to finish?" she mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes, due to the early sun shining bright through the window. "But still, fighting bad guys, getting the job done, and earning rewards is not so bad, after all." She stood up, with her suitcases in her hands, when she felt the train come to a stop. As she got off, with the other citizens who rode the train, she smiled and placed her light pink sunglasses over her eyes. She began her journey back to the Fairy Tail guild in pure silence, her eyes hidden behind her pink shades. She happily hummed to herself as she traveled through the town of Magnolia, when...

_~Growl~_

She abruptly stopped, when heard the god awful sound. She flinched, when she heard it once again. She blushed, when she finally realized it was coming from her stomach. She gave a sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I was so busy with my job, that I wasn't even thinking about my stomach." she giggled. She gently touched the tip of her lips. "I sure can use something sweet, right about now, anyway." She looked at the different buildings, that surrounded her. Her face lit up, when a place caught her eye; Magnolia Cake Shop. "Oooh, there it is!" she squealed with delight. Ever since the day she was little, she always loved to visit cake shops, full of delicious desserts inside. "I wonder what kind of desserts they have inside." she asked with curiosity. She walked inside the cake shop, taking in all her surroundings. Moka stared in awe at the many desserts and sweets, that were locked away behind the glass counter. She had never in her life seen so many desserts, like this. "Wow! They all look so pretty!"

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a voice. Moka pulled her shades over her head and looked up to see the owner of the cake shop.

"Ah, yes. I would like three pieces of strawberry chocolate cake." she smiled nicely.

The owner gave a smile back. "Coming right up." Moka waited, while the owner went to go get her order. She continued to stare at the many cakes, that shined off their beauty.

All of them had many different flavors; strawberry, banana, apple, grape, cherry, blueberry, peach, pineapple, orange, lemon, and even cheese. "They're so many of them. I wonder what they all taste like." she marveled, before putting a hand to her chin. "Let's see, if I can have every single flavored cake in Magnolia, which flavor would I try, first?" she asked, giving herself a quick trivia question. "If choosing strawberry couldn't be an option, then it'll probably have to be the cherry kind."

"Here you are, Miss. Wrapped up safely and sound." the owner said, handing Moka a medium-sized bag.

"Thank you so much. Goodbye." Moka smiled, before walking out of the cake shop.

The owner watched the girl leave the shop, with a smile on his face. "What a nice, young lady."

* * *

Moka sat down on the a bench, located in a park. "Geez, I'm so hungry." She dug around for the first cake she can grab. As her strawberry chocolate cake was finally unboxed, she softly dug her plastic for in the piece. She took the tiny piece of cake in her mouth, letting the sweetness roll around on her tongue. She looked at the cake in pure delight. "It's so delicious." she said, putting a hand to her cheek as if she was falling in love. "But not as delicate as blood." Moka suddenly froze up, her eyes widening. "Blood... Why am I worrying about blood all of a sudden?" At this point, she knew she shouldn't worry about the thought of needing blood, since she told Makarov about her situation as a vampire. She dug around her purse and pulled out a small bottle. She gently snapped the cap off, before tilting the bottle over her hand. Two little red pills dropped their way into her hand. "I almost forgot that I had these." She hesitantly popped the red pills in her mouth, swallowing them whole. She didn't feel anything different about herself as she let her body devoured the pills into her stomach. "It was that day, me and Master went to go see that woman." She couldn't forget the day she met the elderly woman, who lives alone in a tree house in the East Forest. When Moka first met the woman, she didn't expect the woman to be withdrawn and reclusive, seeing the human race as "simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things". It was no surprise to Moka, that the elder woman wasn't very fond of humans. She herself, once had deep hatred towards humans for what they did to her. But as she was being treated like an outsider by the human race, she learned something. The human race didn't believe in the story of monsters ever existing in the real world of what they thought was plain normal. Back then, she use to think that humans were more vulgar, arrogant, and crude, while at the same time monsters like herself, were just the same, but even worse.

Moka was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard a soft meowing sound come from the bottom. Her eyes soften at the sight before. There, in her sights, was a tiny black kitten crawling around on the ground. It looked as if it was searching for something, that was missing. It mewed once again, the sweet sound floating across Moka's ears. "Aww, how cute." Moka carefully kneeled down from the bench in front of the kitten. She gently held out her hand towards the little kitten, who seemed to acknowledge her presence. The tiny black feline looked at it, with slight hesitation. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." she murmured softly, smiling warmly at the kitten. She let out a sigh of failure, when she saw the kitten back away from her hand in fear. "That's it!" she exclaimed, an idea popping in her head. She dug around in her shopping bag for another piece of cake. "It's a good thing, I brought two more." She tore off a small piece of the cake and held it out to the kitten. The kitten looked at the small piece that was between Moka's fingers in slight confusion, its little head cocking to the side. It took a small sniff a few times, before licking and hesitantly eating it. After it was finally done eating, the kitten licked Moka's fingers affectionately. The pinkette took this as an opportunity to carefully picked the little thing up in her arms. She gently scratched behind its little ears, causing the kitten to lean into her hand. "Hey there, little guy. Are you lost?" she said, sounding soft and caring. She flinched, not expecting the kitten to suddenly climb her jacket and to her shoulder, using its small claws. The kitten nuzzled her neck as it started to purr. "Oh, how sweet." she cooed, petting the kitten, that hugged her neck. A few minutes later, the small feline was now on the bench next to Moka, chowing down on the cake, she offered. Moka stared at the kitten, with concern and worry. "Are you lost?" she asked as if the kitten could acknowledge, or understand her question. "What's a small thing, like you wondering around this dangerous world, alone?" She couldn't really deny it, she indeed thought of the world as dangerous. Not just the monster world, but the human world as well. More dangerous crimes are committed in the human world, but the other world full of monsters, were just as ten times brutal and evil. They were menacing and more vicious situations that could occur in this world, that some people were aware of and not aware of. After the kitten was done with its meal, Moka carefully took the kitten into her arms. She managed to find a collar wrapped around its neck, that had a name carved on the bell-shaped tag. "Let's go find your owner, yes we will." she said, standing up and searching around for its owner.

* * *

Natsu sat with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy as usual. Everyone around him chatted happily, while he just sulked, his lower face hidden behind his scarf, lying his head on his arms. A moody aura seemed to be clouding around him as he lied his head in his arms. As much as he didn't want to admit to himself, he felt completely bored out of his mind. Not just bored, but lonely as well. _'She's been gone for almost a whole week , now. I thought Mira said, she'd be back in five days.' _

Gray noticed Natsu sulking behind his scarf and decide to at least try to communicate with him. "Hey, what's up with you? You've been moping around the guild for the past seven days."

"I ain't mopin' around." Natsu muttered, his eyes not really acknowledging his presence.

"Are you kidding me? You practically look like zombie, every time you come here." Gray teased, earning a glare from Natsu. "Look, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough a girl, so nothing should stop her from coming home." Gray said, sighing.

Natsu just paid him no heed, completely shutting him out of his head. His mind was set on only one thing; Moka. For some odd reason, Natsu felt lonely without her being here, laughing and talking with the rest of them. No matter how much he repeated to himself, that it was just a short job Moka took, he was still starting to miss her, even though Mira said she'd be back in five days. "How much longer do I have to wait?" Natsu complained as he slumped over the table.

"Maybe, if you'd stop your whining and do something about your boredom, you wouldn't have to wait much longer." Lucy said, with irritation as she was trying to have a decent conversation with Levy, Erza, and Wendy.

"But Lucy, Mira said Moka be back in five days. It's been a whole week now! Where is she?" Natsu asked, groaning in complaint.

"Wow. Are you really that desperate for her to come back so much?" Lucy questioned as if she was teasing him about it.

"He loooves her!" Happy teasingly said, trying to suppress his giggles.

"Shut up, Happy." Natsu scowled from behind his scarf as the others laugh.

His eyes as well as everyone else's suddenly turned, when they heard the guild doors open. They're face changed from curiosity to overjoyed, when they saw the one person, that was missing for a whole week; Moka.

"I'm back!" Moka smiled, waving to all her guild mates. The whole guild was silent, until they erupted in cheers, happy that she returned safely.

Hearing the sound of her voice, Natsu was instantly revived from his boredom, roaring with happiness, spewing fire out of his mouth. He cheered happily, rushing over to her.

"Well, looks like he's back from the dead." Lucy laughed, sweat dropping.

Natsu ran over to greet Moka, only to pout when he saw that Wendy beat him to her. He glared irritably at the little girl as she hugged Moka by the waist, with pure happiness. "Moka, I'm so glad you're back. I was starting to worry about you! I've missed you so much." the sky dragon slayer cried with joy.

"It's okay, Wendy. I'm fine, see?" Moka giggled, stroking the little girl's hair. "I didn't mean to make you worry." she consoled, stroking the little girl's blue hair. When Wendy finally let go, Natsu walked up to her and looked at her for a bit. Noticing him approaching, Moka smiled at him. She gasped, when the unexpected happened. Natsu had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into an embrace. Moka blushed, now aware of his intended action. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She had no idea, that the fire dragon slayer felt this warm. For some reason...she didn't want this moment between them to end any time soon. "N-Natsu..." she stuttered.

"Where have you been, this whole week? I thought you weren't gonna come back ever, when you were gone for that long." Natsu whispered, hugging her tighter. "I thought something might've happened to ya."

Moka looked at him with a smile, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Hey...didn't I tell you to never underestimate me, just because I'm a girl?" she teased, glaring at him playfully. "What's the big deal? I'm came back from destroying thirty three bad guys, without a single scratch on me, didn't I?" she giggled.

"Yeah." he answered, looking into her emerald eyes. As if on cue, something suddenly clicked inside his head. Something he almost forgot about, a few days ago. "Wait. Speaking of that..." The soft expression that was once there, turned into a comically angry one. "Just what the heck were you thinking, taking a job like that, without anyone taggin' along with you? You got a death wish? I oughta kick your butt!" he yelled, his teeth comically turning into sharp ones.

Moka narrowed her eyes at him, with a firm expression on her face. "You know, it's not really nice to beat up on a friend, who just got back from a really hard job, especially when it's a girl, Natsu." she admonished.

The pyro just shrugged as if what she told him was no big deal. "A girl, a guy, friend, enemy? Who cares?"

"Wooow, blunt aren't we?" Moka questioned, her expression never changing. "I could easily beat you, for being thick-headed, you know." she teased, a devilish look playing on her features.

Natsu grinned wickedly down at her, drawing his face closer to hers. "Wanna bet on that?"

"You bet I do." Moka challenged, leaning her face up to his, their foreheads touching.

"Ahem." Just as they heard a few people clear their voices, both Natsu and Moka turned their heads to see the whole guild staring at them, with either the look of bewilderment, sly expressions, or jealous ones.

"Don't you think you two might wanna separate, before you actually start fighting?" Wakaba stated, gesturing to their current position.

Both Natsu and Moka finally realizing what they were doing, quickly let go of each other, turning away from each other, blushing furiously. "So...uh...Moka how's about that fight, now?"

"Uh, yeah." Moka agreed, shyly playing with her hair.

The two of them were about to head outside to fight, when Makarov stopped them. "Hold it!" he shouted, making Natsu and Moka look at him, in curiosity. "I'm sorry, Natsu, but I will not allow this. The same goes for you too, Moka." the old master addressed, firmly eyeing the two.

Natsu looked at his master, shocked and confused of what was said. "What?! But why?! It's only gonna be one fight!"

Makarov let out a sigh. "You may be right about that, my boy. A fight is a fight after all, but I will not tolerate a young man fighting a young lady in my guild hall."

"I'll have to agree with the Master on this one, Natsu." Mira agreed, walking next to Makarov with a look of concern and firm expression. "I don't think it's appropriate for a muscular guy, such as yourself to fight a girl. Besides, Moka is a well-mannered lady to be getting herself involved in fights, you enjoy so much."

However, Natsu didn't want to take this as an answer. "Who cares, if she's a girl, or not?! It's just a fight, it's not like it's gonna kill her!"

"NATSU! WE'RE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION ANY LONGER!" Makarov yelled, who made an attempt to hit Natsu, but only hitting Moka on her rear instead.

"Ow, that hurt! Why'd you do that, Master?" Moka questioned, blushing with embarrassment, while rubbing her sore backside. She didn't under stand why he did that, he's suppose to be the bold and humble master of Fairy Tail! As she was rubbing her backside, she was able to get a look on his face. She sweat-dropped, when figured out the reason behind his previous actions. "Now I know, why he did that."

The master was drunk.

"Master, how many times have I told you to behave yourself?" Mira scolded, glaring at Makarov, who let out a drunkenly laugh, a light blush on his cheeks, before running off.

Moka could only look on, confused. Yep. He was definitely drunk.

"Moka, thank god, you're back!" Lucy said, happily running up to her and pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you. Where have you been all this time?"

Moka could only giggle. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you the whole thing later, okay?"

Lucy gave a nod, with a smile. "You can tell me and the girls at your house, tonight. Sounds good?" she offered as the two started to walk over to their table.

The pinkette seemed hesitant at first, but only nodded. "Um...sure."

"Girl, it's been to long!" Levy exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness.

"You're telling me." Moka replied, with a smile. The blue-haired then jumped her with a hug, giggling happily. "Aww, that's an attack, I'll always take." she giggled, hugging Levy back.

"Hey, why'd you take a job without us? Me, Natsu, and Happy wanted to come with you on your second job." Lucy said, slightly pouting at the fact, that Moka beat her to the highest price of the job, that could probably cover her rent.

Moka blinked a few times in confusion. "You guys wanted to come? I'm sorry, I had no idea. At first, I was planning on asking Natsu, but he wasn't here early that morning, before I took the job. To be completely honest, there weren't many of the members here, when I arrived here early. The only person, that was present was Mira, Master, and her older brother, Elfman. So there wasn't many people I can ask to go with me."

"You could've just waited, till I got here, if you wanted to ask me to take a job with you!" Natsu whined, glaring at the pink-haired beauty. "By the way, I still have a bone to pick with you, about taking a job like that." he went on. "Man, it sucks that Gramps won't let me fight you, just because you're a chick! I really hopin' I'd settle the score. But I guess, there's only one way to settle it." In a just about two seconds, Natsu was sitting at the table, his right arm leaned over it. "How's about a game of arm wrestling?" he smirked.

"And you think this is the best way to settle it?!" Lucy comically gaped.

Moka only smiled. "Sure." she agreed, making all of the members turn and look at her with shocking expressions, that she accepted a challenge from the mighty salamander.

"Is she really going to play him in a game of arm wrestling? Does she even know the kind of strength, he possesses?" Warren questioned, concern for the girl.

"That poor girl's in for a world of hurt. Bless her." Wakaba sighed, smoking his cigarette.

"Uh...sexist, much?" Lucy muttered, becoming slightly offensive.

**CRASH!**

All of the members of the guild flinched at the loud noise, that came from somewhere. They allow followed the sound and gaped in shocked, when they witnessed the complete opposite.

"Holy shit! I didn't see that coming!" one of the guys said.

"Yeah! Did you see how much pressure she put on his arm?"

"I didn't see, because it was too fast."

There, they witnessed Natsu lying on the floor, swirly-eyed, while Moka looked surprisingly fine, began to worry about how she overdid it. "Oh my gosh! Natsu, are you okay?"

The pyro finally woke up and stood up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done." he reassured, grinning sheepishly, making Moka smile as well. He then glared down at the pinkette. "But I demand a rematch! That first round was just a warm-up." he smirked, once again placing his right arm over the table.

"Um...okay." Moka hesitantly accepted, sitting at the table and placing her right hand to his. The audience watched carefully, so they wouldn't miss, who'll win, or lose. They once again gaped in shock, when they saw Natsu on the floor again, while Moka, of course looked perfectly fine.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Lucy exclaimed, not knowing if her eyes were play tricks on her, or not. _'But Natsu should have been able to beat her, since he's strong and all.' _Right before Wendy, Carla, and Juvia came along, she witnessed Natsu take down Gajeel, who was once part of Phantom Lord, before they got disbanded.

"Yeah. No kidding." Wendy replied, watching the battle.

Natsu jumped on his own two feet, comically looking angry. "Hey, no fair! You cheated!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

Moka just stared at him confused, her head tilting to the side. "And how did I exactly cheat?"

He opened his mouth to reply, only to stop and put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, you were using just one hand to begin with and I guess using brute strength isn't cheating."

"I wasn't using brute strength, you jerk!" she shrieked, playfully glaring at him.

"Whatever! I want another rematch and this time I won't lose!" he challenged, making a fist, that was engulfed in flames. "I'll warn you, I'm not gonna hold back, just because you're a chick. You're goin' down!" After several matches of arm wrestling, Natsu still lost much to everyone's astonishment. It didn't matter how lean and muscular he was, and how skinny and petite Moka seemed to be. He still lost. To top it all off, the table was split in half, due to much force caused by Moka.

"She seems really strong, she beat Natsu without even breaking a sweat." Macoa whispered to Wakaba.

"I don't even wanna know, what'll happen if it was Erza in Natsu's shoes." he shuddered, not wanting to think of what an angry Erza might do to Moka, if she ever lost. "Who knows what she'll do to that sweet girl, if she ever lost?"

"She may look like an kitten, but she has manly reflexes!" Elfman shouted out.

"Um...you do know she's a girl, right?" Jet reminded, sweat-dropping.

"Who cares?! I think she's the coolest!" Romeo inspirited, making his father chuckle.

Moka kneeled down to an unconscious swirly-eyed Natsu, putting his head in her lap. "Natsu, are you alright?" she asked quietly, not wanting to make his condition worse. "I'm so sorry. If only I knew how to control my own strength, this wouldn't have happen like this." she whispered in guilt, running her fingers through his spikey locks.

* * *

Natsu started to come to, and felt delicate fingers running through his hair. As he woke up, he heard someone say these words. "I'm so sorry. If only I knew how to control my own strength, this wouldn't have happen like this." He opened his eyes a bit to see Moka, looking down at him with a look of concern. She looked like an angel to him, with the lights almost giving her a beautiful glow. Natsu finally sat up, making Moka flinch in surprise. He scratched the back of his head, giving her a sheepish grin. "Nah, don't sweat. You didn't kill me, so no harm done. Man, for a slender girl, you sure are strong. Besides I like that kind of strength, especially in a pretty girl."

Moka could only blush. Despite the fact that he lost to her and what kind of strength she possesses, he thought she was pretty. Sure, she's been told by many guys that she was pretty, but...for some reason with this one, known as the salamander was different. A blush still on her face, she stood up and held her hand out towards Natsu, who was still on the ground. Natsu stared at it, confused for a moment, before taking her hand. Moka pulled Natsu to his feet, before dusting herself off, from being on the ground to long.

Just as Moka was about to say something to him, Happy came flying next to his friend. "You okay, Natsu? That looked really painful, when Moka beat you several times?" Happy asked worriedly.

What Happy was saying didn't bother him at all. He's been beaten by a girl, besides Moka and that girl was Erza Scarlet herself. "I'm alright. I'm still sore, but I'm fine." Natsu answered, cracking his knuckles. _'Damn, she sure did a number on me. I guess she's just as strong as Erza. Just what hell's her arm made of? Steel?' _Natsu wasn't going to lie, he had to admit himself, that she indeed did have a pretty good arm. He just hoped and prayed, that she wouldn't turn out to be another Erza, whom he couldn't seem to beat.

Moka gave Natsu an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm gonna go find Mira, now." With that said, she walked away.

The dragon slayer watched her retreating form, in confusion. He immediately felt heat crept its way to his face, when he caught a small glimpse of her white panties as she walked. He looked away, silently scolding to himself. _'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!'_

"You okay, Natsu? You look feverish." Happy stated, with a sly smile.

"Yup! Never better!" he quickly answered, trying not to give his cat friend a hint, of what was _really_ going on.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop there for now. Geez, it took me forever to write this chapter. I hope some of you like it. If you want to see the clothes Moka, or anyone wears in each chapter, my pinterest page is on my profile. I'm not describing every little detail of clothing she wears. I know some of you find that really annoying. If you like the whole idea of the pairing Natsu X Moka, you can tell me about how you like them, or how you don't like them in the next review. Also, there will be lemons in the story. Some of you will probably notice, that I changed my cover of the story. If want a few lemons, just vote on my poll.**


End file.
